


Paperwork is Love (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, or the ending would have been horribly ambiguous, thank goodness he's not shy about invading people's privacy, tony insisted on being the POV character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Clint的外勤报告是全神盾局特工里最好的。Tony严重怀疑他有什么秘密动机。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork is Love (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paperwork is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497572) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



**文书诉衷肠**

 

 

Title: Paperwork is Love

Author:infiniteeight（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: G

Additional Tags：

tony insisted on being the POV character, thank goodness he's not shy about invading people's privacy, or the ending would have been horribly ambiguous

 

**Summary** **：**

Clint writes the best field reports in all of SHIELD. Tony suspects an ulterior motive.

 

**A/N** **：**

Many thanks to Perpetual Motion for beta reading!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/497572>

 

授权：

I'm happy to grant permission for translation of "Paperwork is Love" as well. :)

 

 

**警告：**

Tony坚持要按自己的视角撸剧情；

感谢上帝他对于窥探别人的隐私一点儿都不害臊，否则结尾就有点恐怖了

 

**摘要：**

Clint的外勤报告是全神盾局特工里最好的。Tony严重怀疑他有什么秘密动机。

 

**某鱼注：**

 

金牌冰人Tony你还敢再小天使一点咩！

Clint真是太有爱~【捧心

Coulson你根本啥都知道吧这个大腹黑XDD

 

喝水什么的请小心

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Paperwork is Love** **文书诉衷肠 =====**

 

 

整个小组围坐在会议桌前。听见Coulson嘴里说的第一个字时Tony都没费劲去忍住那声呻吟。探员完全无视他，不苟言笑，“能否允许我提醒你们，有些人还欠着我上周任务的报告？”

 

“说真的？”Tony瘫回椅子里。Natasha翻个白眼，Steve和Bruce默默把U盘递给Coulson。Thor和往常一样交了一叠手写稿；他用电脑没问题，不过前些日子回地球的时候无意中捡了一支Tony的钢笔，从此雷神就彻底爱上了那东西，甚至会抓住一切机会用它书写。其实让金发大个子神祗保持对钢笔的高度热忱也在Tony的计划之中，因为每次看到Coulson对着那一摞印刷体般的字迹——工整漂亮，但基本看不懂——郁闷地皱眉，简直赚足了回票价。

 

“没错，说真的。”Coulson点头，浏览了一下雷神的报告，“Thor，你确实知道神盾提供附录页（addendum sheets）是吧？但你的最后两页是用的活页夹纸。”

 

“真抱歉，科尔之子，”Thor大声说，“我家里没有那种纸，而且我也不想晚交报告。”

 

“没关系，”Coulson微笑，在桌面上磕了磕把纸张码整齐，“我会拜托Darcy重新录入。”Thor打个激灵；Darcy同时也在公关部负责过滤各种申请。Tony估计这段日子雷神提出的要求没准儿会比较困难了。接下来Coulson转向钢铁侠，“Stark先生？”

 

“是的，我在，耐心点儿。”Tony从口袋里拿出U盘丢过去，“我不知道为啥你老是点我名；Barton也没交呢。”Clint放下刚才就已经打开的文件袋，抬眼冲Tony坏笑。

 

“刚好相反，”Coulson慢悠悠地说，“Barton特工已经交了他的报告，电子版和纸质版两种，而且是在任务之后的48小时内，这也是正常时间。”探员的目光一一扫过各位复仇者，“事实上，可以这样说，这才是任务报告真正的期限。要不是因为他，我都没有机会再坚持这个要求了。”

 

Tony皱眉，“哦，得了吧，什么样的破烂报告才可能在48小时内完成？”

 

“精确无误，完整详细的报告，”Coulson干干地反驳，“记忆会随着时间的流逝而减褪。我知道你觉得这些文件是甩不掉的麻烦，可我们的分析员正是利用它们来深入挖掘情报，来为目前正在进行的以及未来即将进行的任务积累资料。借用一句老话，Stark先生，废物进废物出。”（garbage in means garbage out）

 

这刺痛了Tony的神经，钢铁侠挂上一副极为夸张的受伤表情，“探员啊！你是在说我的报告都是 _垃圾_ ？”

 

Coulson叹气，“不，Stark先生，你的报告很好。你们的报告都很不错，除了附录页的部分。我只是说，Barton特工的报告更好，但别把这当成针对某个人；他的报告是我见过的所有神盾特工里最好的。”

 

Tony挑眉，迅速瞥一眼桌子对面。Clint重新低头盯着自己的文件袋，不过耳朵尖儿有那么一丁点儿泛红。

 

有趣。

 

 

*****

 

 

Tony用不着等很久就有了新的发现。尽管会议让他觉得索然无味，不过之后他们还是做了新的任务部署。真不错，这次异常顺利，难能可贵地——神盾一直追踪着目标，复仇者们也提前做好了预防工作，处理得当。目标以及所有经过基因改造的巨型虫子全部被俘，没有造成任何平民或者财产的损失，当然除了他自己的实验室，但鉴于那地方人迹罕至，完全可以忽略不计。

 

没错，报告还是要写。有了48小时期限以及JARVIS的帮助，找到写报告的Barton简直易如反掌。不过出乎Tony意料的是，弓箭手并不在厨房或者客厅，或者其他人愿意绞尽脑汁做功课的地方，而是窝在会议室。走到近处Tony才明白这是为什么：Clint正在用桌上的平板电脑（smart surface），一边查看之前的文件，一边填写这次任务的资料。

 

“拜托请告我你不是在做 _交叉对比_ ，”Tony哀嚎，声音都在发抖。他哐啷一下坐在Clint旁边的椅子上，凑过去看特工的报告。

 

“抱歉，Stark，我也做不了太多。”Clint轻声道，又打了几行字，关掉了当前的页面。

 

他并不仅仅是在交叉对比，Tony扫过屏幕，弓箭手写了注释、引用、做了编号，还标了页码。并不在意旁边有人，Clint在分页处写了几个Tony从来没有留意过的附录，同时插入了该死的超链接以便参考。“但是为啥？用不着这么麻烦的。”

 

Clint头也不抬地回答，“当然，可我们一个月前和巨蛇作战（giant snake），再往前是巨型蚂蚁（giant ant）。没准儿这之间会有什么联系，不管怎样，提示一下也是有用的。”

 

“这难道不应该是分析员什么的去做的事情么？”Clint正在写第三页，于是Tony调出前两页观瞧。弓箭手填写了自己的身份信息以及个人资料，还添加了额外的空格，把小队其他人的姓名ID号也一并填上了。“我还以为这些空格应该是给负责人或者相关的辅助人员准备的呢。”

 

“没错，但你们老是忘写自己的ID号，在我的报告里都写好，就能给Coulson省点麻烦。”Clint耸肩，“另外神盾分析员很棒，十次里有九次他们都能想到我想到的这些，并且做得更好，可毕竟还有第十次。就算写了两遍，也比彻底忘记要好得多。”

 

Tony靠回椅背，看着Clint有条不紊地继续。“我不信，”他大声宣布，“肯定有什么别的原因。”

 

Clint肩膀几不可见地绷紧了，“我难道不能做好自己的工作？”弓箭手有点激动。

 

“你把你的工作完成得太好了。”这足以让Clint打个激灵，抬起眼迎向Tony审度的目光，“可没人会愿意在文书上付出这么多额外的功夫，特别是你看到我们的态度了，根本不及你热情的万分之一。”

 

Clint垂下视线，“Coulson替我们挡了很多恶毒的蠢话，这样我们才能按照自己的想法行动，”他嘟囔，“多花点儿时间让他好过些也不会对你造成什么损失。”特工的耳朵尖儿再次染上淡淡的粉红色。

 

非常有趣。

 

 

*****

 

 

装一个窃听器不是件容易事——两个，事实上，这样他就能全方位无死角——特别是在Coulson的办公室，他肯定那小玩意儿天黑之前就会被发现，不过Tony也用不着坚持太久。他只是想看看Clint交报告；特工昨天晚上就完成了，所以今天肯定会送过去。倘若找到了窃听器，Coulson绝对能活劈了他，可Tony心里有种感觉，如果这个小小的冒险证实了之前的猜测，那么Coulson的怒火其实也很容易处理。

 

JARVIS，他无比忠诚无比全能的老伙计，在Clint敲Coulson办公室门的时候提醒了Tony。钢铁侠把信号连接到实验室，同时打开了两个视频监控。

 

Coulson坐在办公桌后，盯着电脑屏幕，偶尔打几个字，一手拿笔做着什么记录。他眉尖轻蹙，听见叩门声的时候纠结得几乎拧成疙瘩，却还是答应道，“请进。”

 

Clint从门缝里露出半个脑袋，“嘿，”他说，“有空么？”

 

Coulson皱紧的眉头瞬间舒展开来，“当然。”

 

‘当然’，这可不是 _Tony_ 问Coulson有没有空的时候探员给出的回答……钢铁侠默默记下这条证据，用以支持自己的猜测。

 

Clint走进办公室，在身后关上门，坐到了Coulson办公桌的对面。他略倾身，用指尖把一个马尼拉文件夹慢慢推到探员跟前。“这是我关于巨型跳蝉（Colossal Cicada Caper）事件的报告，”弓箭手嘴角微微发颤。

 

Coulson _笑了_ 。等他喘过气来，依旧没有收回送给Clint的微笑。Tony从没见探员这样笑过。些许冷笑，嘴唇弯出小小的弧度，甚至是如释重负时不经意的放松，都可以，但绝对不是这样明显而温和的微笑。这让Coulson的眼角堆起了笑纹，Tony看向Clint，特工窝在自己的椅子里，几乎因为他长官的表情而欣喜。

 

“谢谢。”Coulson致意，打开文件夹浏览第一页。Tony知道他没有在看报告是不是完整——Clint的报告永远完整详尽——所以他是在做什么？Coulson小小地叹了口气，心满意足，“有些时候，”他视线扫过纸页，“看你的报告是我一天里最高兴的事情。能看到所有的内容都 _正确无误_ 真是太好了。”

 

鉴于探员没有抬起眼睛，所以他没看到特工脸上的潮红，更没看到特工的神色，Clint的样子显然是在说，到长官的办公室递交报告 _永远_ 都是他生活中最重要的一部分。年轻男人喉结滚动，“我，呃，记得这不是我们处理的第一起巨型动物事件。也不是第二起。看第三页。所以我想这可能值得跟踪记录。”

 

Coulson依言翻到第三页，这次是认真读而不是浏览。若有所思地哼了哼，他看向Clint，“周四下午？我会把分析员的摘要带来。”

 

“那我会带咖啡。”Clint咧嘴。

 

“就这么约好了（It's a date）。”Coulson颔首，Clint翻个白眼，不过在走出办公室的时候又回头，偷偷看了看他的长官。

 

“谁说不是约会呢。”Tony窃笑，猜测得到证实的感觉 _真棒_ 。

 

 

*****

 

 

如果Tony是个谨慎的人，他会用自己的报告当借口，间接去打听周四下午的‘约会’。

 

可Tony不是谨慎的人。所以他直接走进Coulson的办公室，关上门，一屁股坐上了探员办公桌的桌角。“我现在明白为啥Clint还没有扑到你身上了，”他说，“上帝啊我从来都不太懂你脑子里到底在想什么。不过我看不出，为啥 _你_ 还没有对 _他_ 做出任何表示。”Tony干笑，“担心滥用权威？有些人确实愿意这样，你知道的。”

 

Coulson写完了工作簿上的那句话，盖上笔帽。两手交叠放在桌上，探员抬头看着钢铁侠，面无表情。“你是这种人么，Stark先生？我应该打你屁股？（take you over my knee）”

 

“脑子转得挺快，”Tony指了指Coulson，“但我可不会被转移话题。说真的，是什么这么艰难？Barton基本都能算是在求爱了。”

 

“我知道你觉得激怒我很有趣，”Coulson沉声，“可我真的还有工作。”

 

Tony蹙眉，“我没有故意惹你，我只是看不明白。那些文书，Coulson。 _文书啊_ 。”（paperwork）

 

Coulson迷惑不解，“Barton特工的文书和这有什么关系？”

 

“上帝，要是我对你俩还有任何怀疑，那现在也都清楚了。”Tony连连摇头，“感觉变得 _这么_ 迟钝，唯一的可能就是你太想要某些东西了，而这种渴望拉低了你的智商。”他凑向前，“Clint不用花费好几个小时兢兢业业给你写报告，因为他是专业的，Coulson。而他这么做，只是因为他疯狂地爱上了你，他希望你对他笑，告诉他他让你觉得开心。”

 

Coulson张了张口，却没有说话。他垂下视线看看工作簿，把钢笔贴着本子边缘摆齐。“就凭那点儿文书，能得出这么重大的结论。”

 

“那可不是一点儿文书，”Tony纠正，“那是你见过的所有神盾特工里最好的。”跳下Coulson的办公桌，Tony慢悠悠走到门口，“周四玩儿得开心。”

 

 

*****

 

 

周四下午四点，JARVIS打断了Tony在实验室的工作。“先生，”全能管家提醒，“考虑到您之前对项目的调查，我觉得您可能会想看Barton特工和Coulson探员会面的实时视频。”

 

Tony挑眉，说真的，他完全没料到微型摄像机竟然还在那里。周二的时候他偷偷装上去的，周三下午又几乎是和Coulson表明了他办公室里有监视器。它们早该被清除掉了。不过既然还没有……Tony把护目镜推到头顶，放下手里的电烙铁。“好啊，显示在中央屏幕上吧。”甩掉手套，他坐进了沙发。

当然，那两个傻瓜接下来的一个小时都在谈论工作。头十分钟过去后，Tony忍不住翻个白眼，又拾起了刚刚被打断的活计，只是偶尔瞟一眼，看看那两人是不是表面上假正经，其实在桌子底下调情。真令人失望。结束谈话，Clint起身走到门口，Coulson叫住了他，“Barton。Clint。”

 

Tony蹦起来，丢下工具扑到屏幕跟前。

 

Clint退回一步，转身，“是的，长官？”

 

Coulson站起来，绕过办公桌，“我……”他显然是在考虑要怎么开口。

 

“长官？”Clint踏前一步，脸上满是关切。

 

Coulson看着他，吞咽几下，“你让我觉得很开心（You make me happy）。”他静静说道。

 

Clint瞪大了眼睛，方才紧张的表情柔和下来，又向Coulson靠近一步，几乎踏入了他的私人空间（personal space）。“真的么？”

 

Coulson舔舔嘴唇，“真的。”

 

Clint踏上第三步，彻底消除两人的最后一点距离，扑进探员怀里，吻了他。

 

“噢耶胜利！”Tony振臂高呼。屏幕上，Coulson一只胳膊抱着Clint，紧紧搂住他的弓箭手，另一只胳膊向后伸，轻轻按了一下键盘——

 

显示屏只剩刺啦刺啦的雪花。

 

Tony眨眨眼，扑哧笑了。“好罢，”他冲着屏幕对那两个家伙点头，“不用谢。”

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/7/26

 


End file.
